Little Red Whining Hood: A Beauty Brigade Clique Story
by Disney Princess Dani
Summary: Michelle's status has plummeted below the scale, but a good Alpha never lets that get her down. She will stand tall and she will win her place back. Meanwhile, Kali's wavering on her role as Alpha of a newly named Clique. With all the highest ranking of BOCD under her rule, it's bound to catch attention of others, that she might not want. Second story in the Beauty Brigade.
1. Back Cover

**Michelle Van Allen:** Has lost everything: her clique, her alpha status, and her friends. But, being on the outside is better than being a beta, right? Afraid to be labeled with an Omega status, she decides she will do anything to get back into her clique.

**Kali Baker:** Is suddenly overwhelmed with being an Alpha and having a boyfriend. Without someone to help her keep her priorities, she has trouble making herself a good leader.

**Keelin O'Neil:** Is thrilled to finally have a boyfriend and to have received her first lip-kiss. However, dating Arlen the Arson turns out to be a lot more than innocent Keelin can really handle. Will she break it off or will she give in to his whims?

**Madge Hotchkiss:** As a beta, Madge takes it upon herself to keep the newly renamed Angels besties. As they all have boys now, she decides to throw a mid-week sleepover, but will it bring them closer or push them apart?

**Pam Van Allen:** Can't take putting up with Mini-Mel around every curve, so she decides to take ballet back up. However, will she survive her new dance class at Body Alive Dance Studio when she shows up Alicia Rivera?


	2. Miserable Michelle

**First chap****ter. The escapades of Michelle, Kali, Keelin, and the whole gang continue. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

VAN ALLEN ESTATE  
DINING ROOM  
Wednesday, September 23rd  
6:45 p.m.

Michelle sat stirring her food while the rest of the family was talking. Her uncle Jan and her dad—Willem—were talking about going on a fishing trip... or was it a fishing trip they had already been on? She really didn't know and definitely didn't care. Her mother—Ceri—and Mini-Mel—her manipulative younger cousin—were talking about how school was going, which Michelle was pointedly ignoring because she had one piece of black-mail on Mini-Mel and didn't want to give that away until she could use it to her advantage. And then there were Grandma and Pam—her cousin that was actually her age. They were talking quietly about something Michelle couldn't quite make out.

"Michelle," Ceri's voice broke through the din that Michelle heard. Michelle looked up at her mother, her indigo eyes finally focussing. She didn't actually speak. "Instead of turning your plate into a Van Gogh piece, how about you try eating something."

"Not hungry," Michelle said. She felt her parents should be happy that she actually remained at the table for once, not that she had anything better to do. Dorothy and Alice were at the vet to be double and triple checked that they were perfectly healthy as the gazebo had been cleaned earlier that day and their new home wouldn't be finished until the next day. And she no longer had any friends she could call up.

Ceri sighed and looked at her mother-in-law. "She's been like this all week," she explained. "Even yesterday, after a full spa treatment and a new style from her favorite hairdresser."

It was true, Michelle's hair had been cut even shorter and was now even edgier than before, more layers and just longer than her chin, shorter in back. But she no longer had the three girls she needed to tell her how amazing it looked. It didn't matter how many LBRs adored her; to be the most adored by LBRs with no one cool under her just made her the alpha to LBRs, which meant she was practically an LBR herself. And though Michelle's skin was glowing with perfection and smooth to the touch, she just wasn't where she needed to be. She needed to be an alpha of a real clique, not just an alpha to no one.

"Well, have you spoken to her friends?" Mini-Mel asked, as if to push Michelle's buttons.

"I'm not feeling well," the red-head said, abruptly standing and walking out of the room.

She fell down to her bed, face stern, a minute later. She grabbed her laptop, which was on the foot of her bed, and opened Facebook. As expected, there were no new posts on her wall. The cool people no longer had anything to say to her, and she never accepted Friend Requests from LBRs. At this point, she was beginning to feel that they might not even accept her if she friended them.

However, not allowing herself to fall behind what was happening, she began to Facebook Stalk all her old friends. Apparently Keelin and Random Boy were having a movie date, Madge had recently added a Carrie Underwood to her music likes, and Kali had updated her favorite books, adding titles that were on the reading list at school, and titles that Michelle had personally said were horrible. It was like Kali knew Michelle would be checking and wanted to insult the short girl. Her other social media sites were just as boring.

There was a knock at her door. Michelle frowned and ignored it for a few moments, until the knock persisted and Pam's voice sounded. "Can I come in?"

"No," Michelle said.

The door opened anyway, granted it was Ceri that had opened the door. Ceri shuffled Pam in, giving Michelle a look that said 'Be nice.'

"What is it?" Michelle asked as the door was slowly closed, but not all the way.

"Well, I just wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow after school," Pam said.

"Why?" Michelle asked. She began checking other Facebook statuses, seeing if any of the guys or B-listers had added or changed anything that she should know about. As usual, nothing important.

"Well, I'm working on a routine to try-out for Body Alive Dance Studio," Pam said. "Or well, to see which level I'm qualified for. Your mother said I could use the dance studio at your country club to work and practice and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me tomorrow... to show me around, or see what I have so far..."

Michelle sighed heavily. The last thing she needed was to be seen hanging out with Pam. However, Keelin and Kali weren't part of the club, Madge wouldn't go alone, all the boys would have some sort of sports practice after school, and if she was out of there by five, no one would see her. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, or anything to do at all. She also decided that doing her homework while being served her favorite foods and drinks would be better than being cooped up in her bedroom.

"I guess," she said slowly.

"So, we'll meet after school?" Pam asked.

"Twenty minutes after the bell rings at the end of the circle," Michelle said. She figured that by that time, all those who mattered would either be gone or in some sort of locker room, so she could get into the Rolls Royce at the front of the school and have Pam picked up a bit away.

"Okay then," Pam nodded. "I'll see you then," She smiled and began walking out.

"Wait," Michelle said. "You dance?"

"Yeah," Pam said. "Ballet. I have been since I was three." Michelle vaguely recalled knowing this. Maybe she had been to a recital or something that Pam had been in. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Dress cool for once, will you?" Michelle said. "You are still, unfortunately, associated with me, being related and all."

"Um, sure," Pam said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Michelle's Dos and Don'ts  
Do keep up good appearances.  
Don't let them see that I'm getting weak.  
Do find a way back to the top.  
Don't let them see that I'm getting weak.  
Do be nicer to Pam.  
Don't let them see that I'm getting weak.


	3. Adorbs Angels

**I know it's been a little longer than how quickly I posted the last story, but that one was totally planned and mostly done when I began posting it (the second time around). But, hope you like this. Also, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I spent time trying to extend it.**

* * *

BOCD  
FRONT LAWN  
Thursday, September 24th  
7:40 a.m.

"Are you sure that you're officially a clique still?" Bentley asked Madge and Keelin as they were sitting on a bench waiting for Kali, among others, to arrive.

"Yes we are," Keelin said. "The minimum for a clique is three people." She nodded, like it made things official.

"Granted, we are lookin' fer another member at least," Madge said. Without Michelle around, Madge's Texan accent was a little more pronounced.

"But, Kali wants us to be a less cliquey clique," Keelin said.

"Yeah, cause that makes sense," Ryan Tarantino said coming up to the group. He held up a fist for a fist bump with Bentley, but was left hanging until Madge filled in for her twin.

"She just doesn't want them to exclusively hang with just one another," Bentley explained, turning to Ryan for a moment before turning back to the drive, waiting for Kali to arrive.

At just that moment, a red Rolls Royce pulled up to the front of the school and Michelle Van Allen crawled out, still looking fabulous, despite being completely alone.

"Does anyone else feel absolutely no nostalgia about the past when they see her walk by?" Caleb Kipp's voice questioned from behind the group. Madge smiled and spun around, practically jumping into his arms over the back of the bench, causing him to fall to the soft grass.

"Down, girl," Bentley said with a laugh. "You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"Sorry," Madge said crawling off Caleb and helping him to stand.

"She got a new haircut," Ryan said. The whole group turned to him, confused for a moment before they realized he was talking about Michelle.

"Huh, so she did," Keelin said. She resisted the urge to say that it was absolutely gorgeous on the short girl. The three girls of the previous Beauty Brigade had come to a silent agreement that nothing nice needed to be said of Michelle anymore. It was clear, however, that the others felt nostalgia.

As Kali's bike appeared turning into the circle drive a minute later, the others all stood up. Almost immediately after ditching Michelle and the title Beauty Brigade, Kali had been named Alpha. Of course, no one had told her this, but she had picked up on the fact. One of her first official actions as alpha was to find a new group name.

She had finally come up with Adorbs Angels. As of yet, it hadn't taken off as most still viewed them as the Beauty Brigade. However, as Kali figured, the masses needed their time. Soon they'd realize that Michelle had been dethroned and that people would start to realize that it was okay for them to be themselves.

"Hey guys," Kali said with a bright smile as she chained up her bike. She shifted her backpack, feeling a little pressure from the stares she was receiving. "How was everyone's nights?"

A murmurs of 'fine' and 'eh' was her reply, not just from Keelin and Madge, who she had spent time with until ten the evening before, but also from the boys. They had all been over at the Hotchkiss home and whatever Kali had decided on at any point had been the ruling.

"Well if it isn't the Boring Brigade," the voice of Juli Spellton sounded as they arrived at the front doors. Trixi Zola and Mini-Mel stood on either side of her. Clearly, they had become their own little clique of Omegas. "You know, you're no fun now that Michelle's on the outs."

"I'm sorry," Kali said, narrowing her eyes at Juli. Despite the coup of Michelle, Juli still had it out for all the previous Brigaders. "Have I done something to offend you? Personally, I thought you'd be thrilled that Michelle's no longer a leading lady."

"I got knocked down by the redhead and everyone cowers behind her," Juli said. "Yet, when you get knocked out—"

"I didn't hide in a corner for two years," Kali said. She stared Juli in the eye. "I took a day to grieve, and then stood by my morals."

"Took you some time for those to grow, though?" Mel asked.

Kali looked down and chuckled. "You think you know everything," she said. "But all stories have two sides."

"You weren't even around when it happened," Keelin said, her hands going to her narrow hips.

"Come on," Bentley stepped in, slipping his arm around Kali and steering her into the building, past Juli and co. "Let's keep moving." Kali took comfort in his touch, but still allowed herself a glance back at Juli. She just knew that Juli was never going to let the past go.

"I wish she'd just leave us alone already," Keelin said when the group finally split to go to their separate lockers. Keelin leaned against the locker next to Kali's as the new alpha exchanged some of her books.

"I don't think she ever will," Kali said. She rolled her eyes. "But, it's her fault that she took the path of the Omega. She was the one that made us choose, her or Michelle."

"Ever think we made the wrong choice?" Keelin asked after a moment of thought. "All things considered."

"At the time, no," Kali said. "What Michelle did was a crappy thing, but she never said choose me."

"Well, not against Juli she didn't," Keelin said. They began toward Keelin's locker so the Irish-American girl could exchange her books as well. "Apparently she got more catty as time went on."

"Which is why she's been eating alone for the last week and a half," Kali said. However, as she said the words, she unconsciously rubbed the silver ring she was wearing on the middle finger of her right hand. Of the three previous Brigaders, only Kali still had her ring.

They walked passed Michelle, and Kali had to give the short girl props. Despite being dethroned and essentially dumped by all her friends, she wasn't allowing it to affect her on the outside. She still dressed amazingly, looked put together, and stood tall, as if she was the ruling alpha of the seventh grade. Kali allowed her green eyes to glance at Michelle's right hand, looking for a sign that she still believed the Beauty Brigade still existed, and a small silver glint caught Kali's eye. Kali briefly wondered if she and Michelle would ever be friends again. No word was spoken between the two, and Michelle stared straight ahead as they passed, as if she hadn't even noticed the newly arisen alpha.

Just before turning into her classroom, the PC passed by Kali. Massie, of course, paid no mind to her, but Kali noticed a small smirk and a nod from Alicia, out of respect for doing something that the Spanish girl had not yet managed to do.


	4. Pam Dancing

**I've updated the BB Cliquetionary! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

BENNINGTON COUNTRY CLUB  
PRIVATE DANCE ROOM  
Thursday, September 24th  
4:56 p.m.

Eating and drinking anything besides water were prohibited in the dance studio, but that hadn't stopped Michelle. The red-head had 'graciously' agreed to help Pam by stopping and playing the music she had chosen when asked, though aside from that she paid no attention to Pam's dancing.

Personally, Pam was fine if Michelle didn't watch. It made her a little less self-conscious, and made her dancing more graceful and fluid. As she danced, however, she knew that she'd need a new pair of slippers soon. They were just a little too snug. They'd last for her audition, but after that, she'd have to get a new pair and break them in like crazy once actually in class.

She felt more at peace than she had since she had moved to Westchester. Dancing in her room was difficult and there were no other rooms in the house that had enough room to do more than a plié or the basic positions. In Mel's cluttered room, she couldn't even do those.

However, now she was able to really perform, dance. She had spent the first hour just going through all the different moves she knew and could do without a partner, making sure she could still perform them flawlessly. And then she got around to making up her dance.

"Could you hit play again?" Pam asked, getting herself in her starting position.

Michelle wordlessly hit play on the iPod connected by blutooth to the room's provided stereo. The chosen song, "Memory" from Pam's favorite musical, _Cats._ She had seen it once on a trip to Chicago the year before, and her eyes had just shone in admiration during the song.

Granted, the song almost reminded her of her current situation as memories of her dance classes and friends from her home in Iowa flooded her as she danced. She imagined that a few of the girls were glad she was gone as she had been a favorite of the instructors. She had actually only had friends from dance as she had been home-schooled for the past four years so she could concentrate on her dancing.

Her father, however, had refused to hear of it when she could attend such a prestigious school as OCD. Her father just didn't understand how important dancing was to her, and how torturous it was for her to walk those halls on a daily basis. And then there was Mel's secret to keep. Pam had always been better at dancing than anything else, aside from possibly running. She was born with an athletic body, but she hated contact sports. Mel, who had been sick for a few years, was literally the runt of the family. While Michelle was short because her mother was short, neither Jan nor Dee, Pam's parents, were particularly short, making Mel's lack of height an oddity.

"Don't you ever get bored listening to the same song over and over?" Michelle asked when Pam asked her to stop the music again.

Pam looked at Michelle for a moment. "That song is a beautiful show tunes classic."

"Yes, well, the words 'show tunes' should be a flag," Michelle said. "Don't you think you should spice up your dance with a better song?"

Pam frowned. Michelle really didn't know anything about dancing. But she did know about the other girls that attended BADS as a vast majority of them also attended BOCD. "Do you have a song in mind?"

Michelle smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes," she said. She grabbed her phone, and a few moments later, another song was on the stereo. Fleetwood Mac's 'Landslide.' Personally, Pam was a little amazed that Michelle had anything on her phone older than a year old.

"It's a pretty song," Pam said. "But it's not really a song good for ballet."

"Okay," Michelle nodded. "I can see that. But how about a less mourning song, and something sharp and daring?" She fiddled with her phone and a moment later, Kelly Clarkson's 'Long Shot' was playing.

"Really?" Pam asked, her hands on her hips. However, as the song played, she could actually picture the moves she could do. It would be much faster than her current dance, faster and more complicated. She actually thought she could do it. "You know, okay."

An hour later, she was about halfway through creating her dance. She was tired and sweating, and considering how often Michelle was checking the time, she assumed that her cousin was eager to leave, so she began to pack her things.

Once in the car, Pam smiled at Michelle. "Thanks for coming," she said.

"You're not bad," Michelle said. She sipped on a smoothie that she had had Luis pick up for her. He had also gotten one for Pam as well, even though Pam hadn't asked for one.

"How would you know?" Pam asked. "You weren't watching."

"Sure I was," Michelle said. "I might have been doing my homework, but I wasn't completely oblivious to you. I was playing the music after all. Anyway, you seem to zone out while you dance." She took another sip from her smoothie. "Drink that. It's good for you."

So Pam began sipping her smoothie. "If you want, you can join us for dinner," she said when she took a break.

At that, Michelle laughed. "Not likely," she said. "I may be related to you, but I plan on having a real good meal tonight and your mother is still in Iowa, so I know she's not cooking."

"Want to do this again soon?" Pam asked. "My try-out is on Tuesday, but I want to have a flawless routine by Sunday night."

Michelle sighed and Pam just knew that she would say no. "Look, I have a social life to repair, and I'm not talking about yours. So, I really don't have time. But, break a leg, just not literally."

Pam nodded, knowing that was the end of that conversion. She stayed silent the rest of the way back to her house, having finished her smoothie by the time they arrived.

Walking in, she was surprised to find Juli and Trixi in the living room with Mel. They were doing their homework, but Pam only shared classes with Trixi, and she really wanted to shower and rest and eat before she started on her homework.

"Oh, good, you're back," Juli said when Pam greeted them briefly before she turned toward the staircase. "It just so happens that we have an open position in my clique."

Pam looked at Juli, and then at Mel. "Oh, come on, I know you're just dying to be a part of Haute Topic." Her sister smiled. "That's our name."

"I'm gonna shower," Pam said, turning to the stairs again, hoping to escape the torture of being shoved into a clique. If she wasn't dancing ballet, she didn't want to be in the limelight. She knew that was the difference between her and her sister or cousin. She was perfectly fine blending into the background.

"Pam," Mel tried to argue with her. "You don't want to end up an Omega like Michelle." Pam, however, just kept climbing the steps.

"I'll talk to her," Pam heard Mel say to the others. So, she hurried before Mel could catch her and rushed into the bathroom, closing and locking herself in before Mel could say a word. Avoiding Juli and Trixi had been relatively easy the past week since Keelin's party. Mel would not be so easy to avoid.


	5. Keelin Knows Her Football

**Here's another chapter. Once again, hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

WESTCHESTER  
KEELIN'S NEIGHBORHOOD  
Saturday, September 26th  
12:13 p.m.

Keelin held tight to the handlebars of Arlen's bike as the two zipped down the road. Westchester wasn't exactly known for its hills, and Keelin had never thought much about the slant of her street, but as the bike was accelerating at an alarming rate, the slight incline of her street suddenly became disturbingly imprinted in her mind.

She admittedly screamed as he took a turn without slowing down in the slightest. And realized that wearing a skirt when she knew she'd be riding his handlebars was not the brightest idea.

"Calm down, Kee," Arlen said as he slowed the bike down a bit. He had a scrimmage match that day, and Keelin insisted in coming to show her support. Unfortunately he wasn't on the same team as Bentley and Ryan this year, so there was no chance of Kali and Madge being there, but still, Keelin knew she was supposed to be there to support him.

As they arrived at the field, Keelin stumbled off the bike, not so gracefully, and thanked the heavens that she had arrived in one piece. She hoped that he would be too tired after the game to ride the bike, and they could instead enjoy a peaceful walk back.

"Hey, Fritz, who's the legs?" one of his teammates questioned as Arlen dropped his bike, laughing a bit at Keelin's actions.

"Not into your type," Arlen replied to his teammate. He smiled at her briefly, before taking his bag across the field to where the team was set up so he could put all his gear on.

Keeling looked around at all the parents and realized that they all had chairs, while she didn't. Last time she had been to a football game, she had been there with the Brigaders, and Madge had brought a blanket for them all to sit on, but this time she didn't have that luxury. No, the only advantage she had was that she wasn't wearing heels. She was a fan of heels, and Arlen was about the first boy her age that she knew that she could wear heels with and not stand taller, but even she knew that wearing heels on a bike, even if on the handlebars, was not a good idea.

"Oh, are you a sister of one of the boys?" one girl asked a few minutes later, coming up beside Keelin. She was about eight and carried a small Hello Kitty chair with her.

Keelin looked down at her and smiled. She had a cute smattering of light freckles and long blond hair up in a high pony. "No, I'm not," she said. "I'm Arlen's girlfriend."

"Oh," the girl nodded. "I'm Craig's sister." She smiled at Keelin brightly, showing off a missing tooth. "You're pretty."

Keelin smiled sweetly and blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Perri, sweetie, come here," a woman called just as the team was taking the field. The girl smiled once more at Keelin, and then ran toward her mother before setting up her miniature chair.

To Keelin, watching the game was actually kind of boring. She found herself next to a young woman about her height, also without a chair. This woman, apparently named Jessica, was explaining all the different things that happened, usually afterwards because she spent half the time cheering and yelling at the ref.

"Isn't the game just a practice game?" Keelin asked after Jessica yelled some pretty gruesome things.

"Oh, well, yes, but we still want the ref to make the correct calls," Jessica said. She nodded her head. "Number nineteen, he's making a lot of illegal hits, and if he keeps doing that in this game, he'll probably do them in the real games. We need to penalize him now to get him out of the habit so he won't continue to do so in the games that count where it could cost the team."

Keelin nodded and looked out at the field again. She spotted number nineteen, and immediately knew that it was Arlen that Jessica was talking about. She felt her cheeks redden again. "So," she said, trying not to bite her lip. "Who is your brother?"

Jessica smiled and laughed. "Brother? No, I'm here for my son," she said.

Keelin's blue eyes widened. "But, that's impossible. You're so young!"

Jessica shrugged. She did look to only be in her younger twenties. "I was a teen mother." She never did get around to saying who she was there for. "How about you?"

Keelin blushed a little more. "Arlen," she said. "Who is number nineteen."

Jessica's crystal blue eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your boyfriend."

Keelin nodded. "It's okay," she said. She eyed Jessica from the corner of her eye. "I love your shoes, by the by. Where are they from?"

Jessica looked down at the heels she wore. Granted, it wasn't the only part of Jessica's outfit that Keelin liked. She also admired Jessica's bright dress, wide waist belt and even the bracelets on her wrists.

"They're from Rag Trade," Jessica said. "I work there and have to go straight there after the game, so I need to be dressed."

Keelin smiled. Rag Trade was a fashion forward store that Keelin's mother frequented. The store was usually a little too adultish for Keelin to wear, but she still admired the clothes and styles.

"I'll visit you sometime," Keelin said.

Once the scrimmage was over, the team had to meet for a few minutes. By the time they were released, Jessica was gone. Arlen approached her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her body right up against his.

Keelin gasped, but managed to slide out of his grip. "I should probably be getting home soon," she said with a smile.

"It's early," Arlen said, smiling.

"Yeah, but Madge, Kali, and I are going out for dinner and I need to get ready," Keelin said. She pointed in the direction of her house. "It's not far. I can walk."

"I'll give you a lift," Arlen said. He shouldered his bag and lifted his bike. Keelin sighed as she knew she'd be back on his handlebars again and it was going to be another scary ride.

And she was right. The slope was just little enough that it didn't keep Arlen from going fast. Keelin held on for dear life, and glanced back for a moment. At that moment, Arlen's face was a little red, probably from building up a sweat during the game, and his hair was being blown around. She understood everything that Michelle had immediately disliked about him, but Keelin found some of it a little endearing.

When they finally got to Keelin's house, she hopped off. "I'll call you," she said with a smile.

"I'm already waiting," Arlen said, and leaned toward her. Keelin froze as she found his lips pressed gently against hers. She had barely even registered what had happened and he was riding his bike again, heading toward his house.


	6. Serving up a Large Heap of Ringo

**I think that this will be a chapter a lot of you will enjoy. There are only three characters (well, three human characters). Ceri, Michelle, and Ringo. **

**Anyway, happy Fourth of July to all Americans. And have a good day to all others.**

**Here's a riddle for you. Is there a Fourth of July in England?**

* * *

VAN ALLEN ESTATE  
DINING ROOM  
Sunday, September 27th  
10:03 a.m.

Michelle glared across the table at him with her sharp indigo eyes. How, she wondered, was it possible that she had managed to lose all her friends, and acquaintances, and yet still had to put up with Ringo Blake? He smiled brightly, talking quite too amicably with Ceri as they all ate their Sunday brunch of fruit, bagels, and pastries which Luis had picked up.

Usually, during the school year, Ringo and his mother often joined the Van Allens for Sunday breakfasts, and on the other weekends, dinners. As Ringo's father spent a majority of his time in Egypt, as a sort of ambassador for some trading company that had once had difficult dealings with the states, Ringo always ended up spending his summers in Egypt (which was why he always returned to Westchester with a golden tan every fall). Bella, Ringo's mother, usually came home with Ringo when the school year started, but this year, she just couldn't bear to leave her husband after such a short time of three months. Instead, Ringo was in the care of the Blake's personal gopher, Cruz. His first few weeks home, he had managed to dodge Ceri's requests for meals, much to Michelle's pleasure, but he couldn't refuse when Ceri sent Willem over to collect him for a morning brunch personally.

So Ringo was making the best of it. He talked about the Tomahawks, and how promising the team looked that year, repeatedly mentioning his continued captainship, as well as Ryan's position as goal keeper. Michelle knew that those mentions were for her, as she had noticed that even though he wasn't supposed to talk to her anymore, Ryan still spent a good deal of his time staring at her. She was no fool, she had known that he liked her for a bit now. The problem was that she really had no interest in him. Ringo also talked about classes, and how well he was doing in them.

"You know, it'd be more impressive, doing so well in your classes, if you were taking the same ones as me," Michelle finally said, the first words she said since "What is he doing here?" when he and her father walked in the door half an hour earlier.

"Michelle!" Ceri gasped.

"What?" Michelle asked. "I'm doing better and all my classes are at a higher level than his." Part of her wanted to thrust the insult deeper and mention that even Mel was in higher classes than he was, but she had to hold onto that secret still. It would do her no good now. Anyway, Ringo knew that Mel was posing as a seventh-grader, so the news wouldn't be a shock to him.

"Ah, but you don't know the hardships of working hard in classes while involved in a sport, Michelle," Ringo said, shaking his head.

"I'd be more impressed if you were in higher classes," Michelle said flatly.

"Ah, but you are at least a little impressed," Ringo said in his charming voice.

Michelle frowned, feeling her cheeks go a little red. "Oh, shut it."

Ringo sighed, but it was in a mocking way. "Oh, Michelle, is this outburst about Kali?"

Michelle felt her while face go red at that, but out of anger.

"What about Kali?" Ceri asked. Something seemed to click in Ceri's head. "In fact, why haven't Kali, Keelin, or Madge been over lately at all?"

"Michelle had a falling out with them," Ringo said. "What, two weeks ago now? At that party." He placed a hand over his heart. "Tragic, really. And all over some boy."

"Michelle?" Ceri asked, knowing that Michelle always felt like nothing without her friends. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It was not over a boy," Michelle snapped.

"First, Bentley," Ringo said, ticking his fingers. "And then, there was Ryan. And Keelin's new friend, Arlen."

"Three boys?" Ceri asked.

"He is twisting it around," Michelle said. She was furious. "When it came to Arlen, I was just trying to protect Keelin." She glared at Ringo. "You know as well as I do that that will end in disaster and hurt Keelin."

"Probably," Ringo said. "But it was her call to make, not yours."

"And apparently there was nothing between me and Bentley," Michelle said. "And there really isn't anything at all with Ryan. He's just an old friend."

"Oh, that'll hurt his feelings," Ringo mentioned. Michelle just frowned at him for his comments.

"But, Michelle," Ceri said. "Why didn't you say anything? I would have understood."

"I didn't say anything because it's a temporary situation," Michelle said crossing her arms over her chest. "They'll come back to me."

"You crawling to them on hands and knees doesn't count as them coming back to you, Mischief," Ringo said.

Michelle felt as if she was steaming at the ears. "Please excuse me," she seethed through gritted teeth. Without getting actual permission, she stood and left the room, running not to her room, but to the new bunny enclosure.

Once there, she sat down and both Dorothy and Alice came up to her immediately. She pet both of them, sniffling, but not yet allowing the tears spill. "You guys are the only ones on my side," she said, picking Alice up and burying her face in Alice's soft white fur for a few moments. She then repeated with Dorothy. If there was one thing, the bunnies knew that Michelle was their caretaker, and they loved her.

"That's not true, Mischief," Ringo's voice said from the door of the enclosure. Michelle turned and narrowed her eyes at him. Apparently the bunnies were suddenly aware of another presence and approached with curiosity.

"What, are you claiming that you're on my side too?" Michelle asked. It was very evident that she didn't believe it for a moment.

"Look, I may… tease you-" he said slowly.

"Try torture," Michelle said.

"But, you're still my oldest friend," Ringo said. He sat down and allowed Alice to nuzzle her white head into his palm.

"I think you need to figure out the definition of friend," Michelle said. Dorothy had returned to her.

"If you want my advice," Ringo said.

"I don't," Michelle insisted.

"You should try to approach them and make it up to them," Ringo said. "And, start with Kali." He stood up. "As of yesterday, I heard your name in association with Omega… whatever that means."

Michelle's indigo eyes, however, had widened. "I'm not an Omega," Michelle said. "Not even close." After all, pretty girls couldn't be Omegas.

"Stay, little bunny," Ringo said, pointing a finger at Alice as he turned to the door of the enclosure. With that, he left. Michelle watched him go through the windows as he walked away. It was true, there had been a time that she had considered him a friend, but that had been long ago. She wondered why he would still call her that, after at least two years of endless torture.

Michelle's Dos and Don'ts  
Do find a way back into the good graces of the Brigaders.  
Don't crawl back to them begging.  
Do listen to Ringo once in a while. He might have good advice.  
Don't listen to him too often.  
Do remember that Alphas are forever.  
Don't become an Omega.


	7. The Boys Plan

**I know that I've been posting faster than this recently, but I just have been busy (okay, actually I was on vacation!) **

* * *

BOCD  
SOCCER FIELD  
Sunday, September 27th  
1:26 p.m.

"Is Verne legally allowed to hold practices on Sundays?" Ryan asked as they boys were lacing up their cleats.

"I don't see why not?" Caleb said. He took a swig of his Gatorade. "Anyway, as quite a few of you have football on Saturdays, at least it doesn't interfere with your games."

"True," Ryan and Bentley said in unison.

Bentley frowned, noticing that Ringo wasn't around. He still wasn't comfortable with his girlfriend hiding out at Ringo's house, but as she hadn't missed a day of school, her father had stopped looking for her and her grandparents seemed okay with the situation until they could win custody, there was nothing he could do.

"Sorry I'm late," Ringo said, walking up to the field, already in his cleats. "I was abducted this morning for brunch at the Van Allen's house."

Bentley noticed Ryan perk up at the name. "Did they see Kali?" Bentley asked.

"No, they are still blissfully unaware of where she is," Ringo said. "Anyway, I was picked up by Willem, and I don't think he realizes that Kali hasn't been to her own home for over two weeks." He put his bag down and pulled out his water bottle. "He decided not to stay for brunch."

"Why did you have brunch with Michelle?" Caleb asked.

"Because Ceri missed me that much," Ringo said. Considering the confused looks from Bentley and Caleb, he continued on. "Ceri is Michelle's mom. I used to called her 'Aunt Ceri' until I was about ten."

"Their families are really close," Ryan said to the two. Bentley realized that Ryan was wishing that he'd have a reason to see Michelle that wouldn't upset the current Adorbs Angels the way Ringo did. After all, it was one thing to ignore Michelle, but to ignore her mother was a totally different thing. There had been more than one mention of missing Mrs. Van Allen among the Angels.

Before they could get any more talking in, the whistle blew and they all had to stand up and make their way to where Verne stood.

A few hours later, Ryan, Bentley, Caleb and Ringo were all getting a ride to Ringo's house. Bentley wanted to check on Kali, again, and Ringo and Ryan were scheming on how Ryan could get to spend some time with Michelle that wouldn't upset Kali and the girls.

"Hey, Ceri," Ringo said as they neared his house. "It was great seeing you this morning." He stopped for a moment, and the three other boys. "Well, Cruz is out, and I don't know how to cook." Another pause. "You are the one that said I needed to eat less pizza." He paused again. "Uh… sure…" He hung up the phone. "We may have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I wasn't invited over," Ringo said. He took a moment to breathe in. "Ceri is sending Michelle over."

"Here?" Bentley asked, his eyes going wide. Ringo nodded. "But Kali is here. If Michelle comes here and finds out that Kali is here."

"Hey, it's a big house," Caleb said. "There is no reason that she has to run into Bentley, Kali, or me."

Bentley nodded. Caleb was right, and thinking logical. "Right, we'll go disappear," Caleb said.

"Oh, Cruz," Ringo said, leaning forward toward his momentary care-taker. "You'll need to disappear as well. If Mischief sees you, or your car, she'll have Luis turn around."

"And?" Cruz asked, looking at the boys in the mirror. "Why exactly are you setting up a date for your friends to spy on?"

Ringo's cheeks reddened. "It's not a date," he said. "Anyway, it's for Ryan."

Cruz pulled up to the front on the house and stopped. The four boys crawled out, and Bentley sighed. It was possible that, maybe, it might work. Of course, it would work best if Kali didn't know that Michelle was going to be coming over even.

"Come on," Ryan said, and Bentley could see that he wanted to get inside and get ready for Michelle to come over.

"Hey, you!" Kali called out when the boys walked in and she spotted Bentley. She ran up to him and draped her wrists over his shoulders, and smiled at him. Bentley couldn't help but smile back at her. He really, truly, liked her. He reached up and fingered her strawberry blonde hair and stared into her pale green eyes.

"Not to interrupt the love fest," Ringo said, "but you might want to…" he nodded his head toward the grand staircase.

"Okay, I know you're actually socially impaired, despite the odd popularity you've come to claim," Kali said releasing Bentley and turning to Ringo, "but are you actually suggesting that Bentley and I get a room?"

"Don't forget to bring Caleb," Ringo said with a cheeky smirk.

"Ex-scuse me!" Kali gasped.

"We're kind of expecting someone that we don't think you want to see," Ryan said. Bentley sighed as he saw Kali turn to Ryan, and then turn to him.

"What does he mean by that?" she asked. "Wait… who does he mean by that?"

"Ceri kind of is sending Michelle over," Ringo said. He shrugged. "The original plan was that Willem would come pick Ryan and me up, but apparently she has other dinner plans, so she's sending food to us." He smiled again. "Sorry."

"Seriously?" Kali asked. She let out a laugh. "You know she'll probably just send Luis over to drop off some Chinese."

"Mischief would, yes," Ringo said. "Unless Ceri told Luis otherwise. Anyway, I think that Michelle's so desperate for attention not from someone with the last name Van Allen that she'll revel in the idea of talking with Ryan."

"That's if the idea of you doesn't send her running," Kali said. She opened her mouth to speak again, but then stopped, her eyes turning to Ryan. "And why do you want to talk to her?"

Ryan's cheeks had gone pink and he sort of shrugged. "I just, I've known her for a while and want to make sure she's doing okay."

"I'm sure she's doing fine," Kali said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, Kali, it's not like you're _my_ alpha," Ryan said, despite the fact that, up to that point, he had basically done everything she had asked of him since dethroning Michelle. "I'm not one of your 'Adorbs Angels.'"

"I see a car approaching," Caleb said, standing near the window.

"So, skadoodle," Ringo said, waving Kali off.

Bentley led Kali up the stairs and to the guest room where she had been staying, Caleb trailing them. From her pace and the look on her face, it was evident that she was shocked by Ryan's statement, though Bentley knew that Ryan had been right. Kali was the alpha of Keelin and Madge and no one else. They had mostly just followed her because her ideas were rather good usually.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!  
**


	8. The Dinner

**I know, it's been ten days, again. I haven't gotten around to writing much of the next chapter so I wanted to hold off until I had more written. Oh, well, enjoy. And don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

BLAKE ESTATE  
FRONT ENTRANCE  
Sunday, September 27  
5:05 p.m.

Pam did not want to eat dinner at the Blake house, knowing that it would be hard for her to even bring a fork to her mouth with Ringo Blake watching her eat, but Michelle refused to go alone. As well, they had a nice assortment of Japanese cuisine and Pam was very interested in trying the noodles, as she had heard from Ceri that it was very good.

"You _do_ know how to use chopsticks, right?" Michelle asked. "Because that's what you use to eat Japanese food."

"I can't use a fork?" Pam asked. "It's not like we're in a restaurant or at school. It'll just be you, Ringo, and me."

"Chopsticks," Michelle said, and handed Pam the large bag with most of the packaged food. Michelle herself only carried a small tray with an assortment of different sushi and a neatly divided California roll, her favorite though she always ordered other rolls to impress others.

She rang the doorbell, as Luis had driven off as soon as Pam was out of the Rolls Royce. She knew she'd be there for probably two hours, depending on Ceri's instructions to Luis. As it was, the Van Allens didn't live too horribly far away, and if Ringo got really annoying, she could always walk home.

Pam, of course, was impressed that the Blake's had an even larger estate than Michelle's family, though it was still smaller than Juli's expansive estate. The building looked to be three floors, at least, and either side of the front door was double the house she lived in with her family and grandmother.

"He lives here alone?" Pam asked as they waited.

"Of course not," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "His mother lives here, as does Cruz... you haven't met Cruz."

"Who is Cruz?" Pam asked.

"The Blake's personal gopher," Michelle said. "A Blake says 'fetch,' and Cruz does, no questions asked."

"Oh, and where is he?"

"If I knew, we wouldn't be doing this," Michelle said, giving Pam a glare as the door opened. "Finally... Ryan?"

"Hey, you got here pretty quickly," Ryan said with a bright smile. "And you brought your cousin."

Pam felt her cheeks going red. "Weill, I certainly wasn't coming here alone," Michelle said. "Granted, if I had known you'd be here..."

Of course, Michelle couldn't admit that the two had been planning on finalizing Pam's audition routine for BADS, because pigs would fly before Michelle would admit that she would willing spend time with Pam. Pam just nodded and hung back as Michelle walked inside. Ryan turned to follow, but then looked at Pam. "Coming?" he asked. Pam nodded and walked in.

"Mischief, I've missed you," Ringo said, his arms open as if for a hug.

"And, where is Cruz again?" Michelle asked.

"Dunno," Ringo said. "Not here. So, what did you bring for dinner?"

"Japanese," Michelle said. "Pam's carrying it."

Pam felt Ringo's eyes turn to her, and she was certain she would melt if he stared at her the way Ryan was. Instead, she clutched the bag a little tighter in her hands, as if it would help support her.

"Well, let's not all just stand around," Michelle said. "I'd like to eat before school tomorrow." She then began further into the house. "Your den is clear, right? Maybe I can drown out your drivel with some television."

Ringo looked at Ryan, and then shrugged. He gestured the way Michelle had gone to Pam. "I'd say ladies first, but Michelle already went."

"I heard that, Blake," Michelle called out.

Upon arriving at the den, which was decorated with expensive artwork, a large glass coffee table, and an extensive entertainment system, Michelle had already seated herself on a small mat around the table, remote control in hand. The television was on, and some old movie was playing. Pam placed the bag of food down and sat down, a bit down from Michelle so that the boys could sit on either side of her.

"Is there any reason that this was on Turner Classic Movies?" Michelle asked, looking at Ringo as he walked in.

Ringo stared at Michelle for a moment, then shrugged. "You know, I'm not sure," he said. "Someone must have left it on that channel recently."

"Who watches this channel that comes here, even?" Michelle asked. "You certainly don't. Cruz watches all the Spanish channels."

"Is it important?" Pam asked, knowing Michelle was questioning Ringo for the sake of questioning him, looking for any flaw she could. It was easy for Michelle to find Pam's flaws, they were numerous and open. But people like Ringo didn't wear their flaws on their sleeves.

"How about we just sit down and find a movie on Netflix," Ryan said, easing the remote from Michelle's hand. Michelle huffed and then motioned for Pam to pass out the food. Luckily, because Pam hadn't been sure what she wanted, extra dishes had been ordered so she could taste test. Ringo took over the serving upon seeing that Pam didn't know what to serve, and made up dishes for all but Michelle, who had her sushi.

They ended up putting a comedy on that Pam had no interest in watching. It was apparent that it was only there for background noise as Michelle, Ryan, and Ringo were talking throughout. Pam tried to listen in, but a few names they were talking about didn't make sense to her. She didn't know who Ho-Ho or Aiden were. Mr. Riley wasn't a teacher she recognized.

"You know, I'm thirsty," Ringo finally said after a while. He stood up. "Anyone else up for something to drink."

"Anything you have is good for me," Ryan said.

"I don't trust you," Michelle said, standing as well.

"Pam?" Ringo asked, looking at the ballerina.

"Water is good," she said.

With that, Ringo and Michelle walked toward what Pam assumed to be the kitchen.

"You've been awful quiet," Ryan said, turning his dreamy blue eyes to her.

"Um, well," Pam said in a quiet voice, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Ryan blinked, and then nodded. "Sorry," he said with a smile. "I tend to forget that you're new to the area. You know how it is." He glanced at her plate. "You've hardly eaten anything. Do you not like it?"

"No, it's really good," Pam said. "But, I'm having trouble using the chopsticks."

"Why not use a fork?" Ryan asked.

"Michelle forbid it," Pam replied. She could feel her cheeks going red.

Ryan nodded. "I can see where that can be a problem. Here, let me help you." He reached for her hand. "You hold that one right here." He adjusted one stick. "And that one doesn't move. And this one, like that. You bring that one to the other. It's easier when only one moves."

Pam was only half hearing what he was saying, because she was focused on the fact that he was holding her hand, if only for educational purposes. She noted his hands were a little rough, but she suspected it was from the sports he played. As well, they were warm and he was very gentle.

"Think you got it?" Ryan asked.

She looked down at her hand again, and moved the chopsticks, bringing them together. She then went and used them to pick up a vegetable, easily getting it and some rice up.

"Good job," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Pam said, smiling at him. And, at that moment, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"What have you two been talking about?" Ringo's voice broke through her ear, reminding her exactly where she was and what was happening. He set a bottle of water down in front of her, carrying a Coke himself. Pam also noted that Michelle and Ryan both had Sprite Zero.

It was about an hour later that Pam got up to go to the bathroom. She wandered around for a bit, getting a bit lost and not finding one. She finally went up the flight of stairs, figuring there had to be one on the second floor by the bedrooms. She opened a few doors, only finding bedrooms. She noticed one of the doors was ajar, and figured it was probably the bathroom. However, when she pushed the door open, she found another bedroom, but this one was occupied by Kali, Bentley, and Caleb apparently working on homework. She gasped, bringing their attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kali asked, her voice pitched high.


End file.
